The present invention pertains to a snow making system for manufacturing snow in subfreezing ambient conditions for snow sledding, skiing or boarding. More particularly, the present invention pertains to such a snow making system which is portable and adapted for home use.
Snow making equipment has been available for many years for the ski resort industry. However, equipment available for manufacturing snow in subfreezing conditions for ski resorts is far too expensive for the average home owner to utilize such equipment at home. In addition, while some snow making equipment used in the industry is portable in nature, it is not sufficiently portable for home use.
It is principal object of the present invention to provide a portable snow making system for home use which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.